As personal computing devices continue to develop, new device form factors are being introduced. For example, wearable computing technology is providing new shapes for users to facilitate use of the devices on or about a human body. In addition, smartphones and tablets may take on non-traditional shapes as these technologies develop.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope or to specific invention embodiments is thereby intended.